tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
What are Quests Quests are goals that you need to complete to earn , , , , , etc. Quests will usually require you breed a specific monster, clear certain obstacles, or buy something from the market. Unlike challenges, these usually only require 1 task to complete while challenges have more than 1 task. Breeding Quests Building Quests Clearing Quests Growing Food Quests Growing Monster Quests Decoration Quests Collecting Quests Special/Limited Quests Expansion Quests Screenshots Photo 1.PNG Photo 1 (1).PNG Photo 2.PNG Photo 4.PNG Photo 5.PNG Quest 10of23-Goal (Alternate).png Quest sprial notebook icon@2x.png Quest 18of23-Goal.PNG Screenshot 2013-08-12-22-08-47.png Elder Stones Quest #Beginning Light: Have 2 level 10 Light hybrids. Rewards: 12000 xp and 900 food 400px-Quests_01.png|1. Beginning Light 400px-BeckyQ2_CH1.jpg|2. The Eldometer 400px-BeckyQ3_CH1.jpg|3. Fire Salute 400px-BeckyQ4_CH1.jpg|4. The Next Step 400px-Quest 06.png|5. Greater Fire 400px-Quest 03.png|5. Greater Fire (continued) 400px-Quest 04.png|6. Earthen Energy BeckyQ7 CH1.jpeg|7. Earthen Secrets Quest 12.png|8. Earthen Ability Quest 08.png|9. Elder Sensor BeckyQ10 CH1.jpeg|10. Growth Time Quest 15.png|11. Plant the Seed IMG 0053.png|12. Grand Plant Becky quest 12.png|12. Grand Plant (continued) #The Eldometer: Buy Eldometer from the Shop. Rewards: 1200 xp and 900 food #Fire Salute: Place fire element decorations. Rewards: 1000 xp and 10000 coins #The Next Step: Have 10 fire hybrids fire monsters. Rewards: 1189 xp and 5000 food #Greater Fire: Hatch Fire-shadow/Light hybrids or Fire Legacy. Rewards: 3500 xp and 500 food #Earthen Energy: Hatch Earth-shadow/Light hybrids or Earth Legacy. Rewards: 20000 coins and 950 xp #Earthen Secrets: Earn Earth Key. Have 12 Adult Earth Hybrids. Rewards: 1050 xp and 600 food #Earthen Ability: Level up 5 Earth hybrids to level 10. Rewards: 3300 xp and 1300 food #Elder Sensor: Buy Elder Sensor. Rewards: 2500 xp and 15000 coins #Growth Time: Put 3 flower decorations. Rewards: 950 xp and 250 food #Plant the Seed: Harvest 1/5 royal radishes. Rewards: 800 xp and 300 food #Grand Plant: Have 14 Plant Hybrids. Rewards: 1100 xp and 12000 coins Becky and Phineas Quests aka Elder Story As we put together all the info for Becky's quests, please see this blog post to add missing info, screenshots, etc. or to see info on how to finish a quest. Once we have all the info it will be posted. Elemental Prophecies Quest (NEW!) Part 1 (Elder Earth) 1 Have a Tree Monster and place Becky’s Reading Nook to help her read the book! Rewards: 400 and 400 2 Have a Level 10 Ice Hybrid and Plant Hybrid, then breed them to hatch an egg! Rewards: 250 and 250 3 Hatch one of the monsters from the book image (Frost or Tundra)! Rewards: 400 and 400 4 Harvest one of the crops from the book page 3 times (Nimbus Grapes or Eggplants). Rewards: 600 and 1000 5 Have one of the monsters on the page, then breed them to hatch an egg (Bayou and Voltleaf). Rewards: 250 and 250 6 Have a Level 10 Fire, Plant, and Earth Monster, then breed them to hatch an egg. Rewards: 500 and 200 7 Replicate the setting in the book: place one of the decorations from the page (Sundial or Windmill). Rewards: 100 and 10 8 Have a level 10 Plant, Earth, and Fire Hybrid, then breed two to hatch an egg. Rewards: 500 and 200 9 Hatch one of the monsters from the book page (Flare or Cinder). Rewards: 800 and 7000 10 Have a Level 10 of all the monsters from the book pages, then breed two to hatch an egg (Flare, Cinder, Voltleaf, Bayou, Frost, and Tundra)! Rewards: 250 and 5/25 11 Help Becky test if she's the chosen one! Hatch a monster, place a deco, and farm a crop! Rewards: 600 and 1000 12 Hatch an Elder Earth Monster. Rewards: 800 and 7000 13 Level up your Elder Earth to Adult to fulfill its full potential. Rewards: 1350 and 10/50 Part 2 (Elder Plant) 1 Hatch Fire hybrids, Plant hybrids, and Earth hybrids. Rewards: 250 and 250 2 Harvest one crop 3x from the book page (Mountmelon or Lucky Lettuce). Rewards: 600 and 1000 3 Have the Ice Monster at level 10 and then breed it to hatch an egg. Rewards: 800 and 7000 4 Place one ancient decorations from the book (Shimmering Arches, Everburning Schism or Seed of Life). Rewards: 500 and 200 5 Hatch one of the monsters from the book (Frozenflame, Boreal or Frostember). Rewards: 200 and 200 6 Have the Electric Monster at level 10 and then breed it to hatch an egg. Rewards: 150 and 5000 7 Have the monster(s) (Burst or Spitfire) at level 10 and then breed it to hatch an egg. Rewards: 500 and 200 8 Harvest one of the crops from the page, and place the Captain’s Statue on your mountain. Rewards: 800 and 7000 9 Help Becky claim her destiny. Build the Sacred Space. Rewards: 250 and 5 10 Hatch an Elder Plant Monster! Rewards: 550 and 250 11 Level up your Elder Plant to adult form. Rewards: 600 and 1000 12 Collect from 5 habitats to earn money for your Sacred Space. Rewards: 200 xp and 200 13 Upgrade your Sacred Space to second stage. Rewards: 1350 and 10/50 Part 3 (Elder Fire) 1 Unravel the truth of the Prophecy! Place a decoration from the page (Nurse's Post, Well, or Gardener's Station). Rewards: 600 and 1000 2 Harvest one crop from the page (Pumpkin or Radish). Rewards: 550 and 250 3 Have an adult version of one of the monsters from the page (Icefloe or Frostbeam). Rewards: 800 and 7000 4 It's time! Hatch the Elder Fire Monster! Rewards: 600 and 1000 5 Raise your Elder Fire to Adult form. Rewards: 1350 and 10/50 6 Finish Part 2 of the Elder Prophecies, then farm a crop. Rewards: 550 and 250 7 Hatch a mythic monster! Rewards: 200 and 200 8 Have one of the monsters from the page, and then hatch any egg (Lightwing, Flamegust, Flitter, or Zephyr)! Rewards: 250 and 250 9 Place one of the decorations from the book page (Wheelbarrow or Tent)! Rewards: 550 and 250 10 Have 5 Fire hybrids, then hatch any egg. Rewards: 200 and 200 11 Hatch a mythic Fire hybrid! Rewards: 600 and 1000 12 Place the Elemental Rune Altar! Rewards: 550 and 250 13 Upgrade the Sacred Space to its final form! Rewards: 550 and 250 Elder Trinity 1 Have the first 3 Elder Elemental Monsters. Rewards: 250 and 30 Frozenflame, Legendary, and Mystery Monster Quest(s) Frozenflame Quest 1 Have a Level 10 Fire and Level 10 Ice Monster, then hatch any egg! Rewards: 100 and 30 2 Try breeding your Fire and Ice Monsters. If it doesn't work, hatch any egg! Rewards: 120 and 30 3 Have a Level 10 Ice Hybrid and a Level 10 Fire Hybrid, then hatch any egg! Rewards: 120 and 30 4 Examine Phineas' Field Journal and then hatch one of the monsters you see! (The monsters are Frozenflame, Zephyr, Frost, Snowbluff, Bug, Freeze, Tundra and Frostember) 5 Hatch the ultra rare Frozenflame Monster! Frozen Mystery Quest 1 Evolve your Frozenflame to a teen. 2 Will your Frozenflame be a master of ice, fire, or a mix? Evolve to an adult to find out! 3 Have all three Adult forms of the Frozenflame Monster! Legendary Quest 1 Hatch the mysteriusly Legendary Monster Monster, master of the elements! Rewards: 100 Tiny-Monsters-Frozenflame-quest-.jpg|Frozenflame/Frozen Mystery Quest TIny-Monsters-Legendary-Quest-pic.jpg|Legendary Quest Tiny-Monsters-Mystery-quest-.jpg|Mystery Quest 2 Look at Phineas' field journal notes, then evolve your Legendary Monster to teen. Rewards: 60 and 20 3 Evolve your Legendary Monster to on of its epic forms (Legacy Form) Rewards: 60 and 20 Mystery Quest 1 Help Phineas! Have 1 Hybrid of all the unlocked elements: Fire, Plant, Earth, Ice. Rewards: 20 and 2000 2 Hatch one of Phineas' suggestions: Frozenflame, Frostember, Spitfire, Burst! Rewards: 60 and 2 3 Reveal the Legendary Monster! Have a Level 10 Flower and Level 10 Mountain Monster. 4 Complete the Legendary Monster Image with the fourth shard! Build a Legendary Habitat! Miscellaneous Quest(s) Monster Circus Quest 1 What’s furry, warm and ferocious? Fire monster! Have 3 fire monsters. Rewards: 500 and 1 2 Build your circus! Have an Earthquake monster. Rewards: 600 and 900 3 Build your circus! Have a Strike monster. Rewards: 750 and 200 4 Build your circus! Have a Flare monster. Rewards: 1000 and 150 5 Complete your circus. Have a Windstone monster. Rewards: 1500 xp and 25 Aquarium Monsters Quest 1 Have the first Aquarium monster: the Icefloe Monster! Rewards: 500 and 1 2 Have the second Aquarium monster: the Surge Monster! Rewards: 250 and 300 3 Have the third Aquarium monster: the Puff Monster! 4 Have the fourth Aquarium monster: the Aquaveil Monster! 5 Have the fifth Aquarium monster: the Shadefin Monster! 6 Have the sixth Aquarium monster: the Aquaray Monster! Air Trials Quest 1 Have Snowbluff and Flare Monster, then breed them to hatch an Air Monsters! Rewards: 60 and 20 2 Have Flower and Cinder Monster, then breed them to hatch an Air Monsters! Rewards: 60 and 20 3 Have Frost and Bug Monster, then breed them to hatch an Air Monsters! Rewards: 60 and 20 4 Breed any hybrids together until you get an Air Monsters! Rewards: 60 and 20 Unity and Friendship Quest 1 Place Monster Academy Mailbox on your mountain. Rewards: 100 and 3000 Tiny-Monsters-unity-and-friendship-quest.png|Social Quest(s) Decoration 1x1 mailbox tn@2x.png|Monster Academy Mailbox Page-1-unity-quest.png|Part 1 Page-2-unity-quest.png|Part 2 Page-3-unity-quest.png|Part 3 Tiny-Monsters-Frozenflame-quest-.jpg|Part 4 TIny-Monsters-Legendary-Quest-pic.jpg|Part 5 2 Have lvl 10 Frost Monster. Rewards: 250 and 400 3 Have one of the monsters on Field Journal Page 3. Rewards: 350 and 100 4 Harvest food on the 1st journal page. Rewards: 375 and 3000 5 Place 1 decoration shown on the journal. Rewards: 400 and 400 6 Hatch a monster from the image. Rewards: 450 and 1/5 Scavenger Hunt Quest 1 Visit Phineas. Rewards: 250 and 2 Tiny-Monsters-unity-and-friendship-quest.png|Social Quest(s) Tiny-Monsters-Scavenger-Hunt-Quest.png|Mountains Decoration 1x1 diamonddecoration@2x.png|Scavenger Hunt Trophy 2 Get your Scavenger Hunt group! Add 2 friends. Rewards: 250 and 1 3 Hatch one monster from Phineas' mountain. Rewards: 250 and 150 4 Harvest 3 yellow crops for Phineas (Baby Bananas, Golden Guavas). Rewards: 250 and 1 5 Hatch a hybrid that relates to Phineas’ first island (Cinder, Goldstone)! Rewards: 250 and 250 6 Place something from Phineas’ second expansion on your Mountain (Nurse's Post, Well, Gardener's Station). Rewards: 250 and 1 7 Feed a monster from Phineas’ Clue 8 times (Luster, Zephyr, Magma). Rewards: 250 and 1 8 Have a level 10 of one of the hedge monsters (Flare, Bolt, Shockwave)! Rewards: 250 and 250 9 Discover the Secret Diamond Decoration, then place it on your Mountain! Rewards: 250 and 1 Other Social Quest(s) Monster ID Quest Sign up for Tiny Social to connect with your friends and access exclusive monsters. Tiny-Monsters-unity-and-friendship-quest.png|Social Quest(s) Habitat 5x5 dragon tree@2x.png|The Giving Tree Friendshipdragon-egg.png|Hatch! Friendshipdragon-baby.png|Friendship Monster Unitydragon-egg.png|Hatch! Unitydragon-baby.png|Unity Monster The Giving Tree Quest Collect from your Giving Tree. Rewards: 250 and 500 Making Friends Quest Add one friend. Rewards: 10 social experience and 350 The Friendship Monster Quest Have 5 friends and then hatch the Friendship Monster. Rewards: 250 and 1 Restore the Giving Tree Quest Have 30 friends to restore the Giving Tree. Rewards: 300 social experience and 250 The Unity Monster Quest 1 Tap the Giving Tree. Rewards: 250 and 5 2 Add one friend. Rewards: 250 and 5 3 Visit 2 friends. Rewards: 250 and 5 4 Refer one friend. Rewards: 250 and 5 5 Evolve your Unity Monster into teen (need to refer a friend first). Rewards: 250 and 5 6 Evolve your Unity Monster to one of its adult forms! (refer ONE more friend). Rewards: 250 and 25 Social Adults Evolve your Friendship and Unity Monster to an adult. Rewards: 800 and 7000 Valentine's Quest Part 1 Valentine's Quest Model.PNG Valentine's Quest 1-6-Goal.PNG|1/6: Harvest crops 5 times! Valentine's Quest 1-6-Reward.PNG|1/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 2-6-Goal.PNG|2/6: Have 2 Plant Monsters! Valentine's Quest 2-6-Reward.PNG|2/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 3-6-Goal.PNG|3/6: Place 2 Love Decorations! Valentine's Quest 3-6-Reward.PNG|3/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 4-6-Goal.PNG|4/6: Have a family of 4 Strike Monsters! Valentine's Quest 4-6-Reward.PNG|4/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 5-6-Goal.PNG|5/6: Have 2 Level 10 Shadow Hybrids! Valentine's Quest 5-6-Reward.PNG|5/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 6-6-Goal.PNG|6/6: Have a Level 10 Blushbug Monster Valentine's Quest 6-6-Reward.PNG|6/6 Reward Part 2 Day of Love 1-7.PNG|1/7: Place 3 Flower Decorations to help Phineas woo Becky. Day of Love 2-7.PNG|2/7: Place a Love Bouquet to help Phineas woo Becky. Day of Love 3-7.png|3/7: Have a Bouquet of 3 Flower Monsters for Becky. Day of Love 4-7.PNG|4/7: Place a bottle of Nectar of Love to help Phineas woo Becky. Day of Love 5-7.PNG|5/7: Hatch 2 Ice Hybrids for Becky! Day of Love 6-7.PNG|6/7: Place the Romantic Table and Becky and Phineas' Stools. Day of Love 7-7.PNG|7/7: Have a Level 10 Love Monster * For 3/7: Have a Bouquet of 3 Flower Monsters, this just means you need to have 3 Flower Monster hatched. Any level as long as they are hatched and in a habitat. Spring/Easter Quest(s) The Egg Hunt Quest The Egg Day Quest Category:Browse Category:Needs Updating Spring Cleaning Quest Mother Day Quest Memorial Day Quest Summer Solstice Quest Independence Day Quest Chart for Independence Day Quest, Part 4 Hatch 1 mythic monster that is red, 1 that is white and 1 that is blue. Firstly, it doesn't count a monster that you have already hatched, so you can't just bring a mythic out of the Hall of Champions and finish this. Secondly, after looking at the code there are some monsters whose mythic satisfies one or more of the requirements. Here is a table to help you out. Monster Cleanse Quest Labor Day Quest Special: Have a mythic adult Buzzy and Steadfast Monster! Reward: Fall Vase unlocked The Eclipse! Quest (NEW!) Halloween Quests Spooky Prep Quest Haunted Monsters! Quest Category:Browse Category:Needs Updating